


Thunderstorm

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderswap, jim likes rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A ficlet from a prompt: "We're In The middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"





	Thunderstorm

#81

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

Lena McCoy put her hands in her hips and glared at Captain James T. Kirk, who was at this moment standing with his head thrown back and arms outstretched as the rain splattered on him, leaving his hair wet and Lena disgruntled as she tried to shoo him back under the storefront canopy with her.

"It's so refreshing, Bones," Jim replied dreamily. "I haven't felt rain in so long it's amazing." He kept his eyes closed as he spoke and still didn't move. 

They hadn't been on a planet when it rained in months and Jim was giddy when thunderstorm popped up on shore leave. The idiot had insisted on leaving the cozy cafe they'd eaten in just to stand in the rain and get wet. 

Rolls of thunder growled in the distance and occasional bursts of lightning flashed.

"Jim, come back inside before before you get soaked and end up with a cold or struck by lightning!" Lena urged. "I'm not dragging your scorched and soaked rear back to the ship!" 

Reluctantly, Jim finally moved from his exuberant pose and strolled over to rejoin her. Not that she'd admit it, but he looked kind of cute with the wet puppy look, bangs stuck to his forehead and a gown grin on his face. 

"Such a treat, Bones!" He enthused. "Made me think of the storms back in Iowa. I found them relaxing as a kid, for some reason. I was that weird guy that didn't freak out and hide in a closet during a big storm."

"Sounds about right,"Lena muttered. "You always were attracted to danger." 

"Does that mean you're dangerous, Bones?" Jim said with a sly smile. "Because I'm extremely attracted to you." 

Lena groaned and cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. 

"You're hopeless, Jim."


End file.
